The Real Fake Wedding
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Someone visits Naga. Just who is she and why does Naga want to speak to her alone? BN Thieves shipping


I don't own Kyuranger/Sentai/Characters.

Hope you enjoy!

The Kyurangers were sitting around the control room like any other day, all focused on their projects for the day. Soon however, a video call came in. A woman appeared on the screen. She looked exactly like Naga but with longer hair.

"Is that Echidna?" Garu whispered to Lucky.

"I request a meeting with Naga Ray," the woman spoke.

Naga sighed, "Rosalyn," he stood and got in better sight of the screen, "I accept your request. Let's meet on the nearest planet in an hour to discuss our business."

Rosalyn nodded and her face disappeared from the screen.

"Who was that?" Balance jumped up.

"Rosalyn," Naga stated plainly.

"Well yes, Naga, I got that. Why is she here though?" Balance wondered.

Raptor joked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Naga picked up what he had been working on. When he went to leave, he noticed most of the eyes in the room were on him. Normally, he did not get nervous, but quickly he blushed and responded, "I guess it would be the closest thing to a girlfriend on my planet. We have arraigned marriages. She's to be my marriage partner."

The room fell silent as Naga left. Balance and Hammy were quickly out the door to interrogate the silver ranger.

"Why did you never tell me about that?" Balance whined.

"You never ask," Naga kept walking, "but I half expected the Hebitsukai system to reject me entirely and reassign her."

"Marriage should be for love," Hammy spoke up.

"My planet doesn't have love, remember?" Naga glanced back.

"So you intend to do this?" Balance questioned almost sadly.

"I don't see much of a choice," Naga shrugged.

"You could tell her you are already married?" Hammy suggested, "or are going to get married?"

"Why don't you tell her we are getting married?" Balance spoke up.

"Balance," Naga turned to his best friend, "Really?"

"Why not? It will get her off your back," Balance decided.

"You know why we are meeting," Rosalyn said as Naga and Balance walked in the room.

"Yes," Naga started.

Before either could speak again, Balance exclaimed, "You can't marry him!"

"It's the way of our people," Rosalyn stated.

"He's going to marry me," Balance explained.

"I need proof for the council. They already expected something like this from someone who left the planet."

"Well," Balance paused, "We were going to wait a while but I guess we can push it up. Let's do it tomorrow."

A flash of surprise ran across Naga's face.

"That settles it then, send me the time and location you decide on so I can attend," Rosalyn rose from her seat and left the room.

Balance and the crew threw together a small wedding quickly. Naga seemed in a daze while trying to avoid Rosalyn who was now on the ship and the crew trying to help him out.

He woke the next morning thinking of Balance. He often wondered if his feelings for Balance were more than friendship. He assumed so, he didn't feel a fluttering feeling around anyone other than Balance. The way Balance made him smile and laugh when no one else could.

He had never considered it, but he knew now he did want to marry Balance, the one to show him new worlds. He wanted to follow Balance for the rest of his life.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Get this suit on," Hammy insisted. When Naga exited the room, she placed a flower on his shirt. "I always thought you two would get married. For real though. I hope to see it one day. You will invite me if it happens, right?"

"For real?" Naga whispered quietly.

"Yeah, it's nice of everyone to throw together such a nice fake wedding though. Now you won't need to worry about Rosalyn."

A look of confusion and then hurt crossed Naga's face.

"You did know this was fake right?" Hammy asked quickly.

Naga nodded quickly, "Of course."

Hammy could tell he was lying so she agreed when he asked for a moment alone.

About 5 minutes later, the ceremony time was approaching, so she knocked on his door. Even as a ninja, she couldn't figure out how he escaped his room.

She ran quickly to the control room. When the doors slid open, all eyes were on her, expecting Naga to be in tow. Everyone looked around awkwardly as Hammy whispered to Balance.

"Oh Naga," he shook his head, "We'll return to schedule shortly, but in the meantime, why don't you enjoy the cupcakes Spada baked? Okyu?"

After checking all of Naga's usual spots, he realized the Hebitsukai voyager was missing. He tracked the voyagers data and landed near a beach.

He found his partner up on a boulder facing the sea. Naga turned when he heard crunching in the sand. Balance noticed how the wind blew Naga's hair to the side and the sun shone off his silver suit. He stopped a moment to take in the view.

"Balance," Naga pulled his focus back, "I lost track of time. Let's get back, they are probably waiting."

"We have some time. Let's talk," Balance climbed up next to Naga.

"I'm sorry I wasn't better at explaining the plan," Balance admitted.

"It's fine Balance, just another misunderstanding on my part. I love having emotions and everything I've seen on other planets, but I do miss the simplicity of my planet. No misunderstandings, no miscommunications."

"Would you go back if you could?"

"Maybe eventually," Naga paused, "But now I'm as much of an outcast there as I am here."

After a few minutes in silence, Balance spoke again, "Did you want to be married to me?"

"I still have trouble with emotions, but I know I feel more for you than anyone else. I'd follow you anywhere as long as you'd let me," he sighed, "I don't know why I didn't understand it was fake though. Logically, I'm a bad choice of marriage partner. I can't love you right, I don't even know how. My people live slightly longer than most humans but I'd die long before you. I don't…"

Balance cut Naga off, "You would be the best choice in marriage partner. I would never deserve someone as great as you. I've loved you for a long time now," He looked out at the ocean, "I keep thinking if this was a real wedding, what would I do different? But it wouldn't matter as long as I was marrying you."

"Balance," Naga was unsure what to so.

The sun glinted off of Balance as he jumped off the boulder, "Naga Ray, I stole you from your planet, but you stole my heart. Do you want to turn this fake wedding into a real one?"

Naga climbed down, "My planet doesn't have a ceremony, we just sign a paper. What about yours?"

"We don't do anything special really. We just trade something of ourselves, a screw or bolt, so we are with each other always."

Naga thought for a moment before pulling a necklace out from under his shirt.

"Going by the social conventions in the movies Hammy watches, I think it's supposed to go like this," Naga knelt down on one knee and held the necklace out in his hand, "Balance, will you marry me?"

Balance started laughing as he pulled Naga up, "You didn't have to ask if I just asked you." Naga looked apologetic before Balance asked, "I thought your people didn't wear jewelry?"

"We don't but we all have ID tags," Naga showed his partner.

"Are you sure about this Naga?"

He nodded and held the tag out again. Balance put it around his neck. He popped a ring shaped circle off one of his fingers, "Can I have your hand?"

Balance placed the ring on Naga's finger. "Let's get to our wedding! Everyone is waiting."

"They'll think it's still fake," Naga mentioned.

"Who cares? It's not their business anyway and it'll get Rosalyn off your back either way."

"I thought I'd have to make more cupcakes! They devoured most of them already," Spada told Balance as they walked into the room together.

"Okyu, let's get this show on the road!" The Commander stood at the front of the room. The ceremony went by quickly with Naga and Balance hugging at the end.

The kyurangers hugged the couple, giving them wishes they all thought were a show. When Hammy got to Naga, he flashed the ring toward her making her squeal and hug him excitedly.

Naga approached Rosalyn who smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Confusion flashed across his face, "You are happy?"

She nodded, "After you left, a group of us realized we need to rid ourselves of the old ways. We even have secret emotion parties where we can learn to laugh and smile. You are lucky you have friends here to learn from."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did need proof for the council. I didn't want to stop you from one of our customs if you had chosen to keep it. I am not only glad you found someone, I am glad I am free," she confessed, "I've fallen in love but now I can request his partnership legally as his wife has died and I am not bound to you."

Naga smiled, happy that he was not the only one searching for emotions.

"If ever you need a place, even if the council rejects you from returning, you have those of us looking up to you that you can count on."


End file.
